Doom Or Dare
by Almighty Invader Bugz
Summary: What happens when a eccentric and devious cat, and a indescribable cat with a temper host a show together? Lots and lots of insanity.
1. Chapter 1

*Black she cat with electric blue eyes walks on stage*

Black she cat: Hiya! Welcome to... *glances panickly at a camera man*

Camera man: Doom or Dare, Brightgaze, Doom or Dare.

Brightgaze: Welcome to Doom or Dare! I am your host, Brightgaze! *muffled scuffle comes from inside storage clost next to stage*

Camera Man: Brightgaze, what's that noise?

Brightgaze: *smiles nervously (even though cats CAN'T smile) and widens eyes* I don't know Larry.

Larry: I'm gonna go see, 'kay?

Brightgaze: *eyes dart, looking for a hiding place*

Larry: *opens door, a brown blur streaks out and launches at Brightgaze*

Brightgaze: She's gonna kill me! Energizer Bunny! Help me! Attack! I'm drowning! Save the Bacon! Tell my mother I love her!

Larry: Drama Queen.

Brightgaze: Larry! Get Sandroot off me!

Sandroot: You locked me in a CLOSET!

Brightgaze: Not locked... just stuffed and barred...

Sandroot: Whatever. *walks over to chairs that magically poofed on stage* Sit down, mouse-brain.

Brightgaze: *sits*As I was saying... Welcome to Doom or Dare! I am your ho- *evil glare from Sandroot* CO-host, Brightgaze.

Sandroot: And I'm your OTHER co-host, Sandroot.

Brightgaze: Our first guest is Crowfeather, because we both have tons of questions.

Sandroot: Yeah... tons of QUESTIONS. We more or less plan on torturing the crud outta him.

Brightgaze: ... Yeah. Basically.

Sandroot: So lets bring him in! The Heartbreaker, Crowfeather! * pulls chain dangling from ceiling, Crowfeather falls in*

Crowfeather : Oof! Where am I? I mean seriously.

Brightgaze: YOU JERK! *throws random stuff at his face*

Sandroot: Wait, Bright. Just wait.

Brightgaze: Fine. *mumbles about how unfun Sandroot is*

Sandroot: *rolls eyes* So, Crowfeather, how does it feel to be the most hated cat in the clans? MHC, for later reference.

Crowfeather: I prefer Most Valuble Player, Sandroot.

Brightgaze: Sure. Most Valuble Player. So, since you ARE a player, who was your favorite?

Crowfeather: Mistystar. Definately.

Sandroot: But, you were never with Mistystar...

Crowfeather: Says who? Her? She's a liar. Remember last Saturday at the mall, when she said you weren't fat? She lied then, too.

Sandroot: *gets up and runs to mirror* Oh! Your right! My hips are a bit meaty!

Brightgaze: Oh shut up, you never were gonna get any anyway.

Sandroot: You better take that back.

Brightgaze: I'd rather not, well of course you could always ask over there... he might give you some.

Crowfeather: No I wouldn't.

Sandroot: ...*tear*

Brightgaze: Don't cry... *turns to Crowfeather* YOU MONSTER! Sandroot, can I bring her in?

Sandroot: Yes, bring her in.

Brightgaze: Bloodclaw!

*Black she-cat with red eyes ,claws and tailtips walks calmly in*  
>Bloodclaw: Yeah, sis?<p>

Brightgaze: Attack Crowfeather.

Bloodclaw: Happily.

*Bloodclaw leaps on Crowfeather and attacks*

Crowfeather: OW! My eye! *a single eyeball bounces off of camera*

Larry: I think we should wrap it up girls.

Brightgaze: I'm Brightgaze.

Sandroot: I'm Sandroot, and that's Crowfeather-

Brightgaze: No, I think that's Crowfeather...

Sandroot: Ah well, who cares?

Together: And that's the end of Episode 1!


	2. Chapter 2

*Black she cat with electric blue eyes walks on stage*

Black she cat: Hiya! Welcome to... *glances panickly at a camera man*

Camera man: Doom or Dare, Brightgaze, Doom or Dare.

Brightgaze: Welcome to Doom or Dare! I am your host, Brightgaze! *muffled scuffle comes from inside storage clost next to stage*

Camera Man: Brightgaze, what's that noise?

Brightgaze: *smiles nervously (even though cats CAN'T smile) and widens eyes* I don't know Larry.

Larry: I'm gonna go see, 'kay?

Brightgaze: *eyes dart, looking for a hiding place*

Larry: *opens door, a brown blur streaks out and launches at Brightgaze*

Brightgaze: She's gonna kill me! Energizer Bunny! Help me! Attack! I'm drowning! Save the Bacon! Tell my mother I love her!

Larry: Drama Queen.

Brightgaze: Larry! Get Sandroot off me!

Sandroot: You locked me in a CLOSET!

Brightgaze: Not locked... just stuffed and barred...

Sandroot: Whatever. *walks over to chairs that magically poofed on stage* Sit down, mouse-brain.

Brightgaze: *sits*As I was saying... Welcome to Doom or Dare! I am your ho- *evil glare from Sandroot* CO-host, Brightgaze.

Sandroot: And I'm your OTHER co-host, Sandroot.

Brightgaze: Our first guest is Crowfeather, because we both have tons of questions.

Sandroot: Yeah... tons of QUESTIONS. We more or less plan on torturing the crud outta him.

Brightgaze: ... Yeah. Basically.

Sandroot: So lets bring him in! The Heartbreaker, Crowfeather! * pulls chain dangling from ceiling, Crowfeather falls in*

Crowfeather : Oof! Where am I? I mean seriously.

Brightgaze: YOU JERK! *throws random stuff at his face*

Sandroot: Wait, Bright. Just wait.

Brightgaze: Fine. *mumbles about how unfun Sandroot is*

Sandroot: *rolls eyes* So, Crowfeather, how does it feel to be the most hated cat in the clans? MHC, for later reference.

Crowfeather: I prefer Most Valuble Player, Sandroot.

Brightgaze: Sure. Most Valuble Player. So, since you ARE a player, who was your favorite?

Crowfeather: Mistystar. Definately.

Sandroot: But, you were never with Mistystar...

Crowfeather: Says who? Her? She's a liar. Remember last Saturday at the mall, when she said you weren't fat? She lied then, too.

Sandroot: *gets up and runs to mirror* Oh! Your right! My hips are a bit meaty!

Brightgaze: Oh shut up, you never were gonna get any anyway.

Sandroot: You better take that back.

Brightgaze: I'd rather not, well of course you could always ask over there... he might give you some.

Crowfeather: No I wouldn't.

Sandroot: ...*tear*

Brightgaze: Don't cry... *turns to Crowfeather* YOU MONSTER! Sandroot, can I bring her in?

Sandroot: Yes, bring her in.

Brightgaze: Bloodclaw!

*Black she-cat with red eyes ,claws and tailtips walks calmly in*  
>Bloodclaw: Yeah, sis?<p>

Brightgaze: Attack Crowfeather.

Bloodclaw: Happily.

*Bloodclaw leaps on Crowfeather and attacks*

Crowfeather: OW! My eye! *a single eyeball bounces off of camera*

Larry: I think we should wrap it up girls.

Brightgaze: I'm Brightgaze.

Sandroot: I'm Sandroot, and that's Crowfeather-

Brightgaze: No, I think that's Crowfeather...

Sandroot: Ah well, who cares?

Together: And that's the end of Episode 1!


End file.
